Percival Beaumont
Percival, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the Head of House Beaumont. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Percival has blue eyes, short brown hair, and tan skin. He has a full beard and mustache. He wears a blue and gold doublet over a white linen shirt. Personality According to Renza, Percival is the resident expert on the law and the lance. He does not enjoy discussing rumors and courtly intrigue; his conversation of choice is legal precedences. He also appears to be fair and impartial, and will not speculate on the future or how Cyrus may lead Cordonia differently than King/Queen-Regent. He is bad at subterfuge and at bluffing and lying. He says he is not the type to jump into fights or start duels. He believes that talking through feelings should be the first way to resolve conflict. He is also a man of honor and is saddened when fellow nobles prove to be dishonorable. Chapters [[:Category:The Royal Masquerade|'Series']]/[[The Royal Masquerade|'Book']]: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 8: Sisters (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Emery Beaumont Emery is Percival's sibling. Emery's gender is dependant on your gender preferences. Percival says Emery has a reputation among the Beaumonts as a sort of "philosopher". Although he sometimes believes Emery's great wit clouds their judgement, he allows Emery to choose a suitor and doesn't protest when Cyrus Vescovi becomes Emery's fiance. Because he believes in honor, he respects Emery's wishes so long as they do not prohibit a better future for House Beaumont. Your Character You can gain his favor by speaking about the law. In Chapter 3, he offers you a dagger sharpened by his House's magical charm, the Warrior's Stone. He also appreciates you helping him and Theodosia out of the trap they set off. He offers his sibling, Emery, as a potential suitor for you. In Chapter 4, if you have Emery bring up Cyrus to Percival's attention, he apologizes for offering you Emery as a suitor since he was unaware. If asked to not side with House Vescovi, he remains impartial and states that he sees House Beaumont and House Vescovi as equals and cannot or will not predict the future. Although he has much respect for your House, Emery's betrothal causes House Beaumont to ally with House Vescovi and he would not go against that. In Chapter 10, after seeing the reaction of the people towards you following your speech, he declares that he sides with you anyway as he finds it is the best way to serve the people to make you their queen. Annalisa In Chapter 9, Annalisa reveals that she is enamored with Percival. They had met at the Masquerade Ball and spent a magical evening dancing together and getting to know each other. In a premium scene, you can encourage them to kiss at the Beltane festival. Even if you don't encourage them, he rushes to your house in Chapter 10 after the fire and is relieved when he finds her unharmed. In that chapter, they kiss after he declares his intention to side with you and then they find an excuse to leave together. In Chapter 11, he appears at your home shirtless, obviously surprised to find you there with Crown Shield and the Regent, and claims to have only just arrived at the estate. Annalisa tells him to calm down since they are all adults and to sit down. In Chapter 12, you have the premium option to open Percival's Chamber of Ultimate Desire at the Nevrakis estate. If you do, you give your sister the opportunity to bring him to an unoccupied chamber for them to spend the night together. In Chapter 13, Theodosia tries to force your hand and you must choose whether or not to marry Annalisa to Theodosia's brother, Hector, or allow her to continue her relationship with Percival. If you choose the first, you are able to break their engagement but keep your alliance with House Nevrakis by other means. Gallery Other Looks TRM Percival Beltane Outfit.PNG|Beltane Outfit Percival Beltane Outfit.jpg|Beltane Outfit Full View TRM Percival Shirtless.PNG|Shirtless TRM Percival Trousers.PNG|Trousers Percival Flower Crown.jpg|Flower Crown Percival Injured.PNG|Injured Percival Injured Full View.PNG|Injured Full View Miscellaneous TRMSneakPeek5.jpg|Sneak Peek with Theodosia Nevrakis TRM Beaumont warrior stone.jpg|Warrior's Stone / Obsidian Whetstone Trivia * His character model was first used for his descendant, Maxwell Beaumont, from The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series. * He shares the same first name as Percival Richards from Desire & Decorum. * The Beaumont motto for the time period is "Beaumonts stand true" rather than "The Depths Remember". * In Chapter 11, during the game of Court of Whispers, it is revealed by Theodosia that he has an embarrassing tattoo on his left buttock. * At the end of Chapter 17, it is mentioned that after his recovery, he became the champion at the Tournament of Flowers again and remained undefeated for nine years straight. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Playing Cupid